


Scarecrow

by Indybaggins



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie thinks that Hugh, if he ever would get the chance to touch him, must feel like he’s made of sticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow

 

 

Frankie thinks Hugh looks like a scarecrow. He doesn’t know when the image first popped into his brain, but somehow, it stuck. 

He had a dream once where he opened up Hugh’s shirt buttons, ripping away patches with trembling hands only to find straw underneath. The straw had gone brittle in his hands and fallen apart, and he’d been left there in a huge pumpkin field, alone. 

In the dream, he had cried about it. 

 

Frankie thinks that Hugh, if he ever would get the chance to touch him, must feel like he’s made of sticks. He’s too skinny, and when they bump into each other it’s often a pointed shoulder or a hard thigh he ends up remembering, and it unsettles him.

He imagines Hugh’s body must be uncompromising, all harsh wiry muscle and control. 

He’s not sure if he likes it. 

 

What he likes about Hugh is his voice. 

Hugh’s mouth is always pressed together in two thin lines but the words that appear from between them are a sort of efficient pleasure he looks forward to hearing, to shake laughter from his belly. 

 

Frankie wants to hear Hugh moan like a rustling of leaves, like a sudden wind. 

He also wants to spread him out on a bed and nip at every angle, taste every smooth patch of skin. 

 

What he ends up admitting to is “I had a dream about a scarecrow once. It was kinky.” 

 

Hugh laughs at him. And then seems to get it anyway, because suddenly they’re kissing right there in the dressing room, surprisingly hot and desperate. 

Frankie moans, and has the presence of mind to get his hand under Hugh’s shirt to make sure. 

There’s no straw.

 

 

 

 


End file.
